


Secrets

by Tillyalf427



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Secrets, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: Kaname,  the pureblood son of the Kuran's had always been considered a powerful and quite frankly terrifying vampire, and rightly so. After all, he had all the power he could ever want and no one was going to argue against his wishes unless they had a death wish.But there was one secret that Kaname had sworn to take to the grave with him. A secret that would completely ruin the image he had so carefully presented to others. A secret that no doubt those close to him would playfully take advantage of...
Relationships: Ichijou Takuma/Kuran Kaname/Shiki Senri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts forever...what a surprise...  
> Oh well, Kaname's ticklish and no one can tell me otherwise, not so scary now are ya?

Kaname, the pureblood son of the Kuran's had always been considered a powerful and quite frankly terrifying vampire, and rightly so. After all, he had all the power he could ever want and no one was going to argue against his wishes unless they had a death wish.

Not to say the pureblood was some sort of evil dictator, more that anyone who opposed his ideas was dealt with by the Senate who believed opposing a pureblood was indistinguishable from treason.

But there was one secret that Kaname had sworn to take to the grave with him. A secret that would completely ruin the image he had so carefully presented to others. A secret that no doubt those close to him would playfully take advantage of...

He was incredibly ticklish, to the point that even the smallest touch in the right place would have him flinching away at the sensation. And so, he had figured the easiest thing to do would be to keep his distance from those close to him, to reject any form of skinship.

It had been easy at first seeing as most aristocrats were scared of him to some degree, only a small amount of the night class feeling comfortable enough talking to him let alone get any closer. It was only once Senri and Takuma had managed to worm their way into his heart that he realised that he may begin to have some problems.

It had been inevitable really, besides denying his own feelings, there was no possible way he could've avoided the current situation he was in, not that he necessarily would change it, but...

It was getting increasingly hard to stifle his flinches as he lay in bed with his boyfriends, taking full advantage of the rare chance when he didn't have any paperwork to complete for the Senate.

And oh how he wanted nothing more than to snatch Takuma's wrists up and pin them against the bed to stop his wandering hands which left tingling trails on the pureblood's skin. 

Senri had been pressed up against Kaname's chest, hot breath fanning across his neck which, although it still tickled the skin there ever so slightly, was easier to ignore than Takuma's faint touch. The blond had settled behind Senri, his arm wrapping over his waist and tracing small, indistinguishable shapes onto the exposed skin of Kaname's stomach. If either had noticed the twitching of muscles underneath his skin, they didn't mention it and he forced himself to relax, inhaling deeply with his face buried in Senri's hair.

They didn't talk much, with all three being exhausted from their individual hectic schedules, simply enjoying each others company.

Well, Kaname would be enjoying their company if he wasn't fighting against every instinct telling him to twist away from Takuma's hands which were still tracing shapes onto his damn skin.

Much to his misfortune, Senri had tilted his head back against Takuma's shoulder, eyes locked intently on his face, confusion and concern blending together on his face.

"Kaname are you alright?" He eventually spoke up, taking note of the pure concentration written on Kaname's face and the way his mouth twitched every now and then. 

Takuma's eyes had slipped open now, watching over Senri'sshoulder in curiosity, gently squeezing Kaname's side in what he thought was reassurance only, he got the exact opposite response than he had been expecting.

The pureblood jerked away from the contact, surprising the other two and Takuma immediately removed his hand, sitting up to look over Kaname.

"Are you hurt?"

He quickly shook his head in response, mentally kicking himself for not controlling himself better before scrambling for some sort of excuse for his strange behaviour.

"You have been acting weird all night," Senri added, both of them seemingly analysing his facial expressions to work out what was wrong.

"Don't worry, I'm fine,"

"That's a lie," Senri scoffed, raising an eyebrow at Kaname.

If he was hurt, surely he would have told them? So why was he acting so weirdly?

"Kaname," They all knew the warning tone that Takuma adopted and although realistically, Kaname, a pureblood, was the one with the power in this situation, they both knew better than to argue with Takuma when he became like this. "You better give us a proper explanation or I swear-"

Kaname sighed, reaching up to rub at his face in frustration.

"Is it something serious?" Senri, usually stoic and unbothered by most things, now sounded concerned

"You're worrying about nothing," Kaname began, holding a hand up when Takuma moved to interrupt "I...Uh..." There was absolutely no dignified way he could explain this however, he didn't want to worry his boyfriends "I guess I'm a bit ticklish,"

And if that hadn't been awkward enough, the silence that stretched on impossibly longer made it a thousand times worse.

He wanted nothing more at that moment than for the floor to, open up and swallow him

In fact, Kaname could even feel the slightest flush rising up his neck despite it being extremely uncommon for vampires to blush.

Senri sent a quick glance over his shoulder, seeing Takuma mirroring his own surprise before finally, _finally_ breaking the silence.

"You're..."

"...Ticklish?" Takuma took over, the two exchanging another glance, this one sending shivers down Kaname's spine as he recognised the unspoken words between them.

His fears were only confirmed when Senri pushed him to lie on his back, moving to straddle his hips with a cunning look on his face.

"Don't you dare," The words were an empty threat and both Senri and Takuma knew it as the blond sat up on his knees beside Kaname, reaching out to poke is side experimentally.

The resulting jerk away almost sent Senri off balance and he moved to rest his hands on Kaname's chest to stabilise himself.

"And why ever would you not tell us something like this?" His voice was sickly sweet and Kaname wriggled underneath him, glancing between the two trying to anticipate their next move.

Takuma had somehow, managed to manoeuvre him into a sitting position, slipping behind him and looping his arms around Kaname's, effectively holding them behind his back and Senri took this as his cue to begin attacking Kaname's sides with no hesitation.

And when trying to take in deep steady breaths didn't help, Kaname had to admit defeat, squirming in Takuma's hold whilst Senri showed absolutely no mercy.

He knew that realistically, he could easily break out of Takuma's hold and could grab Senri's hands and stop them, however, he wasn't willing to risk hurting either of them, instead figuring it best to try and control his response.

It didn't work out too well and he soon couldn't hold back the laughter bubbling up inside him, trying to escape Senri's touch and failing because of Takuma's arms holding him in place.

"This...is why I...didn't tell you," Kaname managed to gasp out, much to their amusement.

"Oh, this is great," Takuma laughed, Kaname unable to stop the smile that slipped onto his face at the sound. Even Senri had a smile on his face which was unusual for the usually stoic vampire and Kaname tried his best to memories the image of it even whilst Senri'sfingers poked and prodded at his sides, making his muscles twitch helplessly as he tried to get away.

Unlike Kaname, Takuma and Senri were much less secretive than Kaname about being ticklish and more than once, Kaname had seen Senri swatting Rima's hand away when she moved to poke him in the ribs, deciding on the perfect way to get revenge.

Two could play at this game after all.

He just had to get Takuma to release him...

Kaname let a grin slip onto his face as he realised just how easy it would be, trying to ignore Senri's hands and twisting his upper body as far as possible and ignoring the wary look Takuma gave him.

He went straight for Takuma's ears, blowing gently on them and letting his tongue dart out, feeling his hold loosen immediately and taking the chance to flip Senri off him, swapping their positions and hearing Takuma's disheartened complaint.

"That was mean," 

Okay so maybe using the knowledge that Takuma's ears were a weak spot was cheating, but holding him down had been playing dirty and he wasn't opposed to playing their game.

"You seem to have forgotten that you're just as ticklish," And although Senri struggled underneath him, Kaname wanted nothing more than revenge.


End file.
